Always
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Codaisi fluffyiness. Set in my 'Family' series.


**Story Title: **Always

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters:** Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton

**Pairings: **Codaisi

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, which blows. They belong to themselves and Vince.

**Warnings:** Slash, Fluff, slight underage as this takes place right before Cody's 18th birthday

**A/N:** OK, so my Cody muse had the idea for a fic I wrote before this one, called 'Fault' -it's under 'Craziness' if you want to read it. I wanted to write some Codaisi fluff after that and Teddy volunteered this. But here it is; some yummy Codaisi fluffiness.

**A/N2: **This is set in my 'Family' series, but it's a prequel; it's set way back when Cody and Teddy first got together...kind of. Anyway, enjoy this here story, peeps.

Cody sat in the passenger seat of Teddy's Corvette, fidgeting slightly. He snuck a sideways glance at Teddy, taking in his messy blonde hair and the sunglasses sitting on top of Teddy's head as he squinted down at the map.

Cody wished he could relax; up until last year Teddy had been his favorite person in the world to hang out with. They always had fun and Cody always felt comfortable around him, like Teddy was everything that he needed to be happy.

But the last year or so, he had been uncomfortably aware of Teddy. The way he moved, how much he laughed while they were watching movies. The way Teddy's arm felt when he flung it around Cody's shoulder, how strong it was, how real.

Yesterday, he had busted into the bathroom in the morning while Teddy was getting out of the shower. He had stared at his best friend as he dried himself off, chattering the whole time about their upcoming trip to visit Randy. Cody had barely heard one word he had been saying; he'd been too busy staring at the water dripping from Teddy's chest down to his abs to where it disappeared into the towel he had slung around his waist.

Cody had turned and ran back into the other room before he did something embaressing like licking the water off of his best friends chest.

He sighed and leaned his head back. He needed to face facts, he was in love with his best friend. Part of him was surprised by this admission, but a bigger part of him had always known. He had always equated Teddy with everything that was good: affection, safety, comfort, friendship, fun, love. Teddy had always loved him; Cody knew that. The same way Cody knew Randy loved him, as a friend, a brother.

He had tried to convince himself that it was just a crush, but the two guys he had been with had meant nothing; as soon as he came down from his sex high, he had felt nothing for them. No matter what he tried, everyone paled in comparision to the older man next to him.

"Sorry, Baby Boy," Teddy said, interupting Cody's musings. "I didn't mean to get us lost. I think I got it figured out now." "It's OK," Cody assured him, looking over and meeting Teddy's eyes. He looked into them for a minute before blushing slightly and looking away.

Teddy sighed and started the car again, pulling out into traffic. He hoped whatever was wrong with Cody he would tell him about it. Frowning, he thought that if anyone had put a hand on his Baby Boy they would be sorry.

Cody took a deep breath and decided to just tell Teddy everything. He'd always been able to talk to the older man and he knew no matter how he felt, that would never change.

"Um, Teddy," Cody said nervously, licking his lips. "Yeah, Baby Boy?" Teddy asked, stopping at a red light. "I'mgayandI'minlovewithyou." Cody spit out in a rush, his face beet red. Teddy stared at him before spinning the steering wheel and pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"What did you say?" Teddy asked, his voice a low growl. He ripped his sunglasses off of his head and threw them in the backseat before he moved into Cody's personal space. "Um, I thaid I'm gay." Cody said, slipping back into his lisp in his nervousness. "After that." Teddy said, moving until he was only inches from Cody's face.

Cody took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm in love with you." He whispered, excepting either laughter or a punch in the face. "Are you serious?" Teddy asked, his breathing harsh. "It's not a joke, is it?" "No," Cody answered, keeping his eyes closed. "It'th not a joke. I think I've alwayth been in love with you."

There was a taunt silence before Ted leaned the rest of the way in and brushed his lips against Cody's. Cody opened his eyes and gaped at Teddy. "What? I - What?" Cody managed to say with Teddy's mouth still on his. Teddy pulled back and smiled gently. "I love you, too, Baby Boy. I've always known it, but I kept trying to convice myself it was just friendship I felt for ya."

Cody's head was spinning, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When did you know?" Cody asked, sounding a little dazed. Teddy ran his thumb along Cody's jawline as he answered. "Well, until ya were fifteen I kept fooling myself. But that summer," Teddy shook his head, remembering back almost three years. "I looked at ya and I knew I couldn't lie to myself any more." "That long," Cody said, amazed. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've -"

"You were only fifteen, Baby Boy," Teddy told him, his thumb moving down to rub circles along Cody's collarbone. "I was already eighteen, an adult. I had no right to be even thinking about you that way, never mind act on it. Even now, I shouldn't -"

Cody grabbed Teddy's hand when he went to pull away. "I'm not a kid, Teddy. I know what I want. I want you. Only you. Even with the other guyth, it never meant anything." "Other guys," Ted repeated his voice dropping a little. "How many?" "Um, only two," Cody answered, unsure why Teddy looked upset. "When?" Teddy growled, his left hand dropping to Cody's thigh and his right hand gripping Cody's. "When did you fuck them?" Teddy demanded when Cody didn't answer. "The latht one wath thix monthth ago." Cody answered, a shiver working it's way down his spine. He could feel himself getting hard and he knew it was from the way Teddy was acting.

"You're mine," Teddy told him, his eyes almost completely black. "From now on, no one touches you but me." Teddy lowered his head and captured Cody's mouth again. His tongue plundered Cody's mouth, pulling back when Cody whimpered. "I've alwayth been yourth." Cody whispered, dropping a light kiss on Teddy's lips.

"And I'm yours," Teddy told Cody, resting his forhead against the younger man's. "If ya don't want this, tell me now, Baby Boy. 'Cause once I take ya, it's forever." "I never let anyone fuck me. Thothe other two; I wouldn't let them top me. I only ever want it to be you that fuckth me." Cody informed Teddy, his voice low.

Teddy growled in his throat, kissing Cody fast and hard before pulling away and starting the car back up. "What are you doing?" Cody asked, resting a hand on Teddy's thigh. "Finding a hotel. I think it's gonna take us a lot longer to find Randy's apartment then we thought." Teddy said, his hand resting briefly on top of Cody's before he put it back on the steering wheel.

Cody grinned, perfectly happy with putting off going to Randy's. After all, Randy was his best friend, but Teddy was his always.


End file.
